Summer's Breeze
by soraheartless21
Summary: Ash and Gary were close friends but they all changed. They parted ways, met new people, and lived their lives. At some point in Ash's journey he felt like he was missing something. Will he be too late to achieve his happiness... AshxGary and maybe some other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For some reason this story popped into my mind and I just wrote and wrote and wrote... and well here we are. I sure hope it makes sense and stuff... man I should have checked it before posting I had sooooo many mistakes . I think I got them all * fingers crossed* I would like to thank BlondieCupcake and Bast Misao for bring my mistakes to my attention and I'm happy y'all are liking it so far. Ohhh I'm working on the next chapter as we speak...type, y'all get the point lol **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or anything related with which sucks TwT I would be a trillionaire if I did *sadface* **

**Anyways ummm yeah that pretty much it. I hope y'all like this fanfic. It would be awesome if y'all would leave some sort a review to boost my ego and write more. I have an idea how his story is going to go but I'm open to suggestions. Anyways I hope y'all like this story.**

**P.S: Next Chapter is going to be Gary's P.O.V.**

It was the middle of summer, the blazing sun was beating down upon Pallet town. People and Pokémon alike were finding a way to cool off, whether they found shade to hide from the heat or ate ice cream to cool down. Pallet town was a simple town, it had a real sense of community and camaraderie. Ash lived with his mom, Delilah, the sweetest mother a kid could ever ask for. She had an angelic voice, a true gift from the heavens to us mortal humans. She has always been there for Ash after his father left. You see, he never got to meet him and his mom doesn't talk about him that much almost as if she was trying to forget him altogether. It didn't matter to Ash, he had his mom and she was everything he ever wanted. They would spend countless hours playing together when she was free from work. The woman was a saint, she would help anyone in need with no questions asked, she was beloved by everyone.

Ash still remembers the day when another boy moved into town, he was 5-years old at the time. Seeing the moving trucks unloading kids stuff made him excited, there wasn't many children in town who were his age so it was reasonable for him to be excited. He was peeking through the window trying not to be noticed but he failed miserably, Professor Oak spotted him "Hey Ash, why don't you come down here. I have someone you might like to meet." That was the cue for run him to down the stairs from his room to meet Professor Oak. The Professor has always been there for Ash and his mother. He would come over for dinner from time to time bringing Pokémon with him for Ash to play with and teaching him about them.

The first time he brought over a Charmander, Ash freaked out thinking it would attack him, 'silly me' Ash thought, the poor thing was more scared of me than I was of it. Professor Oak assured Ash it was completely harmless. Ash put his complete trust on him and got closer to the Charmander. As soon as he rested his hand on the Charmander's head all of his nerves melted away. Since the day, Ash would visit Professor Oak, watching him doing his work, he was a Pokémon researcher and would work with many species of Pokémon. Ash was in complete awe when he saw Professor Oak's lab, besides being messy and cluttered with books on Pokemon, the lab was huge and daunting.

Ever so often, Professor Oak would let Ash borrow some of his book and he would even read them to Ash explaining all the scientific stuff so a 5-year-old would comprehend. In a way, Ash felt like Professor Oak was like his own grandfather, a feeling that was mutual. Professor Oak was considered part of the Ketchum family.

"Ash, I'll like you to meet my grandson, Gary."

"Gary, meet Ash. I hope you boys would become friends. Now, why don't you take him to explore a bit, Ash. Just don't go too far and beware of wild pokemon." He gestured Gary who resisted but eventually agreed.

"Nice to meet you Gary. Wanna go to my house for a bit to play?" He asked him, Gary turned to his grandfather for his approval, he offered a gentle smile and nods.

"Have fun you two. Make sure you come back by dinner time, Gary" Ash grab Gary's hand as he drags him to his house. Gary simply follows Ash, the two boys were surround by silence except for the Pidgey's chipping to one another or the Rattata running through the tall grass occasion poking their head out.

"Mom, is it okay if I can go play with my new friend." She walks from the kitchen greeting the two boys. "Of course honey. Nice to meet you dear, I'm Delilah Ketchum, Ash's mom."

"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Gary Oak." After the introductions were done, Ash drags Gary up to his room to show him around. He was eager to show him all of his stuff, he was glad a boy close to his age moved in since they weren't too many kids to play with. "So, Gary why are you moving into town." Said trying to break the silence.

"My parents died in a car accident and my grandfather is taking care of me. It's not like a have a choice really." He said nonchalantly, he didn't seem to be wallowing, he remain completely still showing no emotions.

" Ohhh... Sorry I asked." Ash regretted asking him , he feared it would've brought painful memories from the past.

"No need to apologize. So where your dad? Is he working or something." Gary was still playing with some of Pokémon figurines Ash had lying around.

" Well... Ummmm I never got to meet my dad. All I have is my mom and your grandfather. He's such a cool guy, he's always teaching me about Pokémon. I think... I might want to become Pokémon trainer when I grow up." Ash been thinking about becoming a Pokémon trainer for some time now, something Pokémon intrigued him. He just wanted to befriend everything single one and explore the world, and become a Pokémon master, yes the best that ever was.

" Ohhh..." Gary remained silent.

" So you wanna be a Pokémon trainer as well?" He was observing Ash, analyzing who knows what.

"Yeah, I wanna catch every single Pokémon in the world to become a Pokémon master, the Champion." Ash was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't help himself it was a dream of his. Ash was true a dreamer.

"Well then... I guess we're going to be rivals. I'm going to the best trainer in the world." He gave Ash a cocky smirk puffing out his chest to making him look taller as if he was trying to intimidate Ash.

"Why can't we be friends instead of rivals..." Ash pouted, he didn't want to be rivals with Gary. He wanted to be friends with him, he seemed cool. " Fine, let's be friends for now and once we get out Pokémon we'll have a Pokémon battle." Ash accept his offer, "Alright sounds like a deal.." They continued to play with each other for hours, without knowing it was getting late and Gary had to leave to unpack.

Ash didn't want him to leave, he wanted to continue to play with him but his mom said he need to unpack his stuff. " Fine, but can I help him unpack?" Ash was pulling out his greatest weapon, his puppy eyes, nobody could resist them.

"You can only if Gary agrees." Ash look at Gary with pleading eyes, begging him. Gary couldn't help but laugh, " It's fine with me ma'am." Ash danced his victory dance and headed to Gary's place.

"Ohhh I almost forgot, can you guys ask Professor Oak if you and him want to join us for dinner." Gary nods, " Yes, ma'am. And thank you for letting me play with Ash." She giggles, "You are such a polite young man unlike some I know. Make sure you put Ash to work." She glances at Ash. "You can learn from Gary, Ash." He groan from embarrassment and walk off into the Oak's residence.

"Well hello there boys. I hope you guys are had fun."

"Yeah we did gramps. Ohh, by the way, Ash's mom wanted to know if we're going to join them for dinner tonight." Ash was hoping he would agree, giving him more time to bond with Gary. "I'll be honored to go." Professor Oak walks to call her informing them they would let to join them and thank her for the offer. He wasn't much of a cook, and would usually order take out or heat up some instant ramen. That all changed when Delilah moved into town, ever since Ash could remember his mom would invite him to join them. In fact, he came over every single day.

Gary and Ash retreated into Gary's brand new room. His room was about the size of my room but barren exception of furniture. Boxes on top of each contain stuff that belong to him, thankfully he only had a couple of boxes to unbox. Couple hours passed but he's room was ready, cloth put away, books stores neatly on his book self, knickknacks and whatnot were placed around the room wherever Gary deemed reasonable.

"Thanks for helping me out Ash. It would've taken me a lot longer without your help." Ash shrugged assuring him was wasn't a big deal, he just wanted to help a friend out.

"Boys, it's time to head over to dinner. Make sure you guys wash up before we leave." Professor Oak called from downstairs, they heard him and went to wash up. Once they finished they headed to the Ketchum residence.

"Mom we're here. Need any help setting up the table?" She came to greet us at the door, she was glad Professor Oak and Gary were able to make it. She accepted Ash's offer, he was setting up the table while she finished putting her last touches. Once the table was set and the food was placed, Professor Oak and Gary took their seats.

"I sure hope you guys like today's dinner. If you want seconds please feel free to ask there plenty to go around." Her food was always amazing, no matter what she made it always taste remarkable. It was comforting as if they were eating a huge bowl of love; perhaps that the reason it taste amazing, love must be the key ingredient.

"Ohh Delilah, this is absolutely delicious." Professor Oak compliment her, like he ways does. She was glad they were liking the food. She was always happy to cook for people, it was something he has always loved to do.

The small talk going around the table was fairly mundane to say at least, everyone was too busy devouring the food. Mid through the conversation, Gary explain the reason he move-in with his grandfather, he had those same eyes he had before when Ash asked him, those soulless eyes, perhaps they weren't close or something. Ash's mom apologized, she feared she was being too nosey but Gary assured her it was fine."If you ever need anything dear, or want to talk to someone, I'm always here. You're always welcome in this house." She gave him a reassuring sincere smile before grabbing another pitcher of lemonade. Ash saw Gary smile, but it wasn't like any other smile he's seen, this one seemed different, as of it was truly sincere it made Ash's heart melt. He felt his cheeks getting warmer as he stared at him.

"Ash, are you okay? You look feverish. You better not gotten me sick." Ash must've been too preoccupied to hear him, he snap out from his dreamland "...Uhhhh. I don't think I'm sick…" He tried to get his blushing cheeks under control before they get worse.

_'Come on Ash, pull yourself together', he said to himself. He excused himself from the table to go use the bathroom._

Walking to the bathroom seemed to take forever, as if the hallway stretched miles. Gary's smile was embedded into Ash's brain. He couldn't think of anything else but Gary's smile, that smile which managed to get to his heart. Yes, his gorgeous smile, his silky brunette hair, his honey brown eyes, his cocky but loveable aura that screamed over confidence. Something about Gary made Ash's 5-year-old heart flutter in delight.

'This is just what I need, getting flustered by someone I just met, a boy. I'm not suppose to feel this way with someone from the same gender, I'm suppose to have this feeling with a girl. Perhaps this little "crush" will go away eventually. Yes, that's it. It will pass and everything will go on as normal... right...'

Ash founded himself in front of the bathroom door, he turned the doorknob, and closed the door behind him making sure it was lock. He stared at the reflection of himself. Before him stood a boy with light tan skin, brown chocolate eyes, and back unruly hair.

'I was scrawny and short for my age. I sure hope I wouldn't be short once I finished puberty in what seems like ages from now. I couldn't see anything special in me, I look so normal. Boring. I would be nothing but be in the background, I'll be another grain of sand in the beach similar to every other grain of sand. I would live a normal life, get a normal job, get married and have children. That would suffice any other person but me, I don't to live a normal life. I want to explore the world, meet different kinds people and Pokémon from all over the place, become the world's champion, be a Pokémon trainer. That's what I want to be, I just need to wait until I'm old enough to set out on my adventure, sure I'll miss my mom, but it's what I want. I'm sure she'll understand, I'll make sure to call her from time to time, visit when I'm in the area, and make her proud of me.'

He splashed some water on his face trying to get back to reality, "I've spent too much time in the bathroom, I needed to head back to the dinner table." He finished drying face and headed out the door meeting everyone back at the table.

" Are you okay honey?" His mom asked with worry in her voice. "Yeah, I just forgot for a second I was put there. I'm fine." She gave him a second look before dropping the subject she knew something was off but she isn't going to mention anything, well not to today at least.

It was getting late and Professor Oak offered to wash the dishes, at first Ash's mom refused to let her guests wash the dishes but he insisted. After a while she gave up knowing the Oaks wouldn't take no for an answer. She made sure she packed some of the leftover for them to take them home. She knew he was a busy man, always working on his research and didn't have time to cook and now he has to take care of Gary which would take a hassle to feed him. She made sure they knew that they were welcome to eat here when they wanted.

While they were talking in the kitchen, Gary and Ash were watching a movie in the living room. Ash let him picked the movie. He didn't really care what movie he picked, Ash just wanted to spend more time with him. He had to fight any urges to be physically close to him, not trust himself to be alone with Gary. They talked about all kind of stuff not really watching the movie at all. Gary asked Ash if he could show him around tomorrow, Ash agreed and gave him a tight hug before he left which lingered but no one said anything.

" Did you have fun today sweetie?"

"Yeah, Gary is awesome. He's my new best friend. Tomorrow I'm going to show him around town." He said with a toothy grin, he was proud to be his friend for many reasons. Ash's mom smiled, she was glad Ash has finally met someone who's his age to play with. She fear he wouldn't find anyone and be alone where she left for work.

Ash finished washing his face and brushing his teeth before he headed to bed. It was almost his bedtime, he waited for his mom to tuck him in and give him his goodnight kiss. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night mom." He replied before receiving his goodnight kiss. He drifted off to sleep and waited for tomorrow to arrive.

The next day Ash woke up eager for his adventure planned out. He hopped off bed and rushed to the bathroom. He dropped his clothes and stepped into the lukewarm water steam. He made sure to scrubbed all over and washed his hair removing any grime and dirt. Something about being surrounded by water made Ash felt calm for some reason. He got out from the shower, dried himself before returning to his room with the towel wrapped around his waist. He got a pair of blue shorts and a simple white tank top, it was going to be blazing hot once again, so he grabbed a pair of sandals trying to dress with less clothes and layers as possible to keep himself from burning up in the agonizing heat.

He headed down the stair to meet his mom in the living room. It was Saturday, meaning it was time for them to watch morning cartoons together, it was a ritual they shared ever since Ash could remember. There was two stacks of pancakes and a bowl of fresh berries for the each of them, they would take bites during commercials. Ash was cuddling against his mother side, something which he loved to do, she made him feel protected from anything, she made his fears, his worries disappear.

Hours passed the morning cartoons were whining down. He took their dished to the kitchen and washed them surprising his mom. "Woah, you're washing dishes. I ought to have Gary influence you some more." She giggled making him blush a bit when she mention Gary.

" I was just trying to be nice because I have the bestest mom in the world." She kissed his forehand and headed off to work. "Take care sweetie and be sure to pick up some new manners from Gary while I'm gone." She laughed, leaving me behind to finish washing the dishes with a pout.

Little did he notice Gary was standing by the kitchen door, "Hey Ashy-boy, why you pouting?" Ash almost jumped out from his skin when he heard Gary's voice, that delicious sweet voice. "G-Gary what are you doing in here?" He barked kinda forcefully, probably a bit harsher than intended. Thankfully he managed to keep his footing on the stool. He finished washing the last dished before removing the yellow plastic gloved and setting them aside.

"I'm just waiting here for you to finish so we can go and explore, unless you're busy. I can just go explore by myself if you're busy..." Gary trailed off kinda hurt from Ash yelling. Ash saw the hurt in Gary's face. "I'm sorry... I kinda yelled at you... but you kinda started me back there..." Ash apologized before continuing, "Well I'm done we can go now if you want." Gary's face instantly brighten. Before leaving, Ash offered him some ice pops to help him cool off and enjoy. "Thanks, Ash. Now let's go and explore." Ash couldn't help but agree, time was in the essence, he had to show him everything.

They went out the door sucking on the orange cream ice pop. Ash was leading Gary around explain everything single thing he knew about the town, giving him little trivia facts. "Hey Gary, wanna see something really cool." This caught Gary's attention, "Sure."

Ash was thrilled he could finally show someone else his secret spot. A spot which was secluded from everyone view, nobody knew about, well at least to Ash's knowledge. Ash led Gary through the forest, avoiding all the wild Pokémon, which wasn't a problem unless Spearows are nearby, which luckily they weren't. It didn't take long until Ash stopped, "Where finally here. Behold my secret place." Before them stood a small pond teeming with water Pokémon. The view of the pond was sublime, it was nature at it's fullest, untouched by humans. Gary was awestruck, his mouth drop to the floor, never has he seen something to remarkable. "I usually come here when I feel down. It's a great place to be alone and just think. Sometime there's this Poliwag what that pops out from time to time, I get to play with him when he come out. Let me see he's here. He might be a little shy at first."

"Poliwag, Poliwag where are you? I have someone I like you to meet, he's my friend." Bobbing from the water came a tiny Poliwag, it must've recognized Ash's voice, as it jumped out from the pond waddling towards Ash;s direction.

" Poli. Poli. Poli." It made its way to meet Ash, it launched right into Ash's arms making him fall backwards on to the grass. Poliwag was happy to see Ash, they were rolling on the laughing. After they settled down, Ash pointed at Gary, telling signaling him to come closer. Poliwag got closer to Ash trying to hide from the person who was approaching him, a stranger.

"Don't worry Poliwag. He's a friend. Gary meet Poliwag, Poliwag meet Gary." Poliwag hesitate but turned around to see Gary, it was observing Gary every closed trying to see if he was a friend or foe, normally Pokémon don't approach humans but this Poliwag has been able to befriend Ash over time.

Ash assured Gary meant no hard to him. "Be gentle Gary, don't make sudden movements or you can scare him away." He listened to Ash and got closer and closer to the Poliwag making sure he didn't make any sudden movements. With one last look on Ash the Poliwag jump into Gary's arms.

"Awww, he like you Gary." Ash said, chuckling a bit. He was now looking at Gary, he seemed fascinated on the Poliwag, his eyes were big and glossy filled with awe. He set the tiny Poliwag on the ground because it was squirming from his arms. The Poliwag was glad it was put down, it waddled back into Ash's chest cuddling against him. Gary sat next to Ash occasionally petting the Poliwag.

"Wow, this place is amazing Ash." Ash heaved a let out a sigh, "Yeah it really is. I'm glad you came with me. I usually come here alone. It's nice to have company time to time..." He laid down watching the clouds go by.

"Thanks, for bringing me here Ash."

Nothing much was said between the two of them, they were just enjoying their day and the beauty of nature. It was getting late and they need to head back home. They did the farewells to the Poliwag promising to come back soon. The trek back home was pretty fun, they would see Caterpies, Weedles, some Metapods, some Kakunas, and they even got to see a Pikachu.

Both boys were beat from exploring and playing with the Poliwag, they just wanted to lay down for a bit. They decided on going to Ash's house to play some video games while they waited for his mom to arrive. They hook up their video console to the television and went to look for the controls, luckily, Ash had two controls since he would play with his mom. Once they found the game they started to play a racing game. They spent hours racing each other trying to outdo each other. Some light punches were thrown here and there, mainly consisted of poking or tickling to distract each other. Innocent laughter echoed through the house as Ash's mom arrived. She was delighted to see them playing together, " Well I see you guys are having a blast." She said, they turned to greet her, Gary being polite as usual.

"Are you guys hungry?" Nothing need to be said when Ash's stomach growled demanding food of some sort, he grinned sheepishly making Gary and his mom laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Let me just change and I'll whip up something."

"Would you like any help? I'll be happy to help you in any way." Gary said. "Yeah, mom. We can help you." Replied Ash.

She smiled thinking of things they could do. "Hmmm well, we still have leftover from yesterday. Perhaps you guys can heat them up. Make sure you put an extra plate on the table for Professor Oak. If you guys need anything just come and get me and please be careful boys." They both nodded and headed to the kitchen. Ash's mom was glad Gary was a great influence on Ash, she retreated to her room to take a quick shower to unwind for a bit.

Meanwhile, Gary and Ash were doing great on heating up the food, they need made a pitcher of lemonade. "Hey Ash, your mom is really cool." Ash looked at him, "Yeah, I don't know what I'll do without her." Just thinking about not having his mom there with him freaked him out. He knew he would be leaving year in a couple of years but she wouldn't go anywhere, He'll be able to talk to her, visit her whenever he wanted. Then he thought what about Gary, he lost both parents, it must be tough for him. Ash wanted to know who Gary's parents were but he feared it would've been a touchy subject to be brought up.

"..." Gary remained quiet, he simply focused on not burning the food.

_'Say something, say anything'_ Ash said to himself._ 'Ohhh, I know.'_

"Hey, Gary what do you think if we hang out at your place and watch Professor Oak. maybe he might let up play with his Pokémon." Ash's voice snapped Gray from his inner thought. "...Yeah sounds like fun." He seemed a bit better but Ash could see Gary wasn't fine. It made a mental note to try to make him open up a bit, not my pressuring him, just being patient until he is ready to talk.

In walked Ash's mom to check on the boys, she was surprised that they didn't manage to burn the house down. "Alrighty, I'll take over. Why don't you guys go clean up." She escorted them to the stairs and returned to the kitchen. She eyed the pitcher of lemonade they made, to took a sip and winced, "Wow this is just too sweet. I'll just and some more water to dilute it." She took another sip and sighed in delight, "Much better." She began to plated the food.

"Hey Delilah, how are you? Have you seen Gary around, I can't seemed to find him." In walked Professor Oak. "Hello, Professor Oak I'm great, what about your day? Ash took Gary on a tour of Pallet Town, they are upstairs washing up. They should be here any second now."

"Hey gramps, how are you"

"I'm great, Gary my boy. How was your tour?"

"It was amazing. We went to this..." Ash pinched him, stopping him from revealing his secret stop, Gary realized why Ash pinched him, "Like I was saying we saw this Pikachu running around. It was so fast you should seen it." Ash exhaled in relief Gary remember to keep not to spill his secret spot.

"Pikachu's are really rare around this area. Some have said if you spot a Pikachu around this area, it's a sign of luck." Ash did felt lucky, he really did, he's made a friend, he's best friend, his only friend; however, Gary dismissed it saying that luck didn't exist and how it was mumble jumbo.

The dinner went great, they talked about their days, they laughed, overall the ambience was great. As if they were one big happy family. Instead of Professor Oak asking to do the dishes, Gary and Ash volunteered. "If this keeps up, I'll just have to adopt Gary. Ash been getting acting better since Gary's arrival" She teased him, resulting into another pout. For a moment there Ash swore he saw Gary blush, but he wasn't certain.

The nightfall began to fall bringing nocturnal Pokémon to life. Ash was getting sleepier by the second, he said his goodbyes to Professor Oak and Gary before being carried to bed. Gary was in the same state, Professor hand to carry him home.

Years simply melted away, Ash was now 10 years old and can officially become a Pokémon trainer. When he broke the news to his mom, she was crushed but understood that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Over a time she accepted his dream and was cheering him on. Gary was a year and a half older than Ash, the two of them have been getting closer until the last year. They began fight more and more over simple things, up to the point they didn't talk anymore.

It was because of that fateful day they had a fallout. It happened last year in the middle of summer, Ash and Gary were hanging out in the forest fishing by a stream. They were talking about their futures as Pokémon trainers. "Get ready to bow down to me Ashy-boy, because soon will be able to get our Pokémon and become rivals. And we all know I'm going to beat you, you don't even stand a chance against the great Gary Oak." He smirked, pushing Ash buttons, he knew very well how to do so. "Put a sock on it Gary, will you. Don't you see me trying to fish here. Why don't you go with your fan club and leave me alone." Ash said bitterly.

"Oh-Oh did I hurt your feelings Ashy-boy. Are you going to cry because you know you don't stand a chance against me? It's not my fault I'm popular with the women. At least I have them eating on my fingertips, unlike you Ashy-boy." That was the last straw, Ash dropped his fishing rod and stomped towards Gary's direction. "If you have them eating off your fingertips then why are you here with me. Just leave if you're going to put me down like that. I don't need you Gary. I could careless what you think." Ash barked back, unforgiving him, he was done with all of the crap he's put up. "I'm just saying the truth Ashy-boy. Let's face it, you don't have anyone else but me. Without me you're nothing. And no, your mom doesn't count as a friend. Seriously you're such a mama's boy."

Ash was livid, 'nobody call me a mama's boy's and gets away with it'. "Yeah, well at least I have a someone who care about me. At least she loves me and not just gives me up." It was a low blow but Gary was calling for it.

"What did you say? How dare you. You don't know anything about my mom so don't dare you say anything." Gary snarled. "Awwww did I just hurt the great Gary Oa..." Gary throw a suckerpuch right at Ash's face sending him flying, he winced as he impacted the ground. "You dirty little sneak. You never fight fair, huh Gary." He stood up brushing off blood from his lip. He ran towards Gary full speed with his fist up on the air, but he tripped on a rock. He fell right on top of him, lips connecting in a kiss. They both had the same shocked look plastered on their faces, their eyes opened wide and they didn't move from the shock.

_'Am...Am I kissing Gary!? This isn't suppose to happen dammit.'_

Ash got off from Gary and ran as far as his legs could take him, tears were running down from his cheeks as he ran. He heard Gary calling him from afar but he didn't stop, he ran to the only place he could think of. He sat down under a tree with his legs hugging his legs and cried out of frustration. He has come to a conclusion: he like Gary. He knew he wasn't straight, girls just didn't do it for him, only guys did. He cried because his so-called "best friend" was treating like he was trash. Ash tried his best to hide his crush from him but that kiss might have ruined any chance he had with him.

_'he's going to hate me more. He's going to tell everyone I'm fag, a worthless little fag, My life will be over. Why did I had to fall for him, dammit.'_

"Poli poli poliwag."

"Hey buddy, don't worry I'm okay. I'm just going over stuff." The Poliwag was concerned for Ash, it was trying to comfort him which he gladly accept. The crying has finally subsided, he was regain his composure.

"Ash where are you?" I know you're here. We're not done yet." Ash shivered, Poliwag noticed the change in Ash's aura he quickly went into defensive mode, he was going to protect Ash, if it's the last thing he ever did.

"There you are Ash, please listen to me."

"I don't want to deal with you Gary. Just leave me alone." Poliwag stood in front of Ash stopping Gary getting closer. He didn't know what happened but it was obvious Ash didn't want to see Gary at the moment that much he knew.

"Ash... please just let me talk to you. I promise I will leave you alone..." Gary's whole demeanor changed, he was no longer his cocky self. Ash felt Gary but down his walls he always had.

"If it's going to make you leave sooner than talk. The faster we're done the faster you leave." His words were like a wall of bricks hitting Gary face on but he went on.

"Why did you kiss me..."

"I didn't kiss you on purpose... I tripped and fell on you resulting in a kiss. Believe, kiss you is that last thing I would ever do." Ash lied, even though he didn't planned it, he enjoyed it. It made his heart flutter, butterflies in his stomach and he felt light-headed, but he couldn't tell that to him.

"... Okay... I'm glad it didn't mean anything, as if I wanted to kiss you Ashy-boy. Now why don't you get out of my life. I wouldn't like to catch your gayness." Gary snarled. It hurt, it really hurt, but Ash knew he was going to say that, what else did he expect.

_'Of course Gary isn't going to for me, he can have practically anyone he wants. It's not like I even had a chance. Well it's good riddance. I will stop moping around and get living with my own life.'_

After that day they stopped hanging out, they stopped talking to each other, they cut off all sorts of communication with each other. Whenever Ash would see Gary he would be surround with his fan club, he would throw nasty comments and sneers at Ash. Ash got used to them after sometime and he didn't let Gary get under his skin whenever he was around, but when he was alone he would wallow and let everything off his chest.

It was finally the day, the day when Ash would get his first real Pokémon. Ash manage to overslept and was running late. He began to be overcome with pain, he hastily got dressed and rushed, hoping we wasn't too late.

"Professor Oak, I'm here. Sorry I was late." Ash caught his breath.

"Ash, I'm sorry but I ran out of Pokémon. You'll have to wait until next year..." Ash was crestfallen, he couldn't believe he missed his chance. "Please Professor, don't you have anything? I'll even take a Rattata." Ash begged Professor Oak hoping he had a Rattata lying around.

"Actually, I have a Pikachu left, but he's not stable. He isn't the friendliest Pokémon in a bunch, he in fact has an attitude problem."

"Yes, I'll take it. I'll take anything." He received his starter Pokémon, and quickly summon him out, a beam of red light materialized a Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu, are you ready to travel with me around the world battling other trainers."

" Pi Pi" Pikachu turned away from Ash completely ignoring. Ash tried to get his attention but it didn't work, instead Pikachu got fed up and zap him. Ash got electrocuted by his Pokémon.

"Ha, that little yellow fuzzball doesn't even listen to you and you say you'll become a Pokémon master. What a joke." Gary scoffed, glaring at Ash. Pikachu didn't like that he got called a fuzzball, sparks his cheeks storing enough electricity for another thundershock.

Ash recovered, "You'll just have to wait and see. Pikachu and I will prove you wrong." Finally there was one thing both could agree upon.

"Whatever Ashy-boy, Smell ya later." Gary left with his fan club leaving ash behind.

"Thank you Professor Oak. Well, I should get going." Ash tried returned Pikachu to his poke ball but he refused.

"I don't think he likes being in his poke ball." Professor Oak said, Ash heaved a sigh.

"Well that's okay then. See ya later Professor."

"Good luck on your journey, Ash."

_'Well I guess today is the day of my new life. Time to man up and prove Gary wrong. We'll get stronger gather more friends and defeat him'_

**'Well I guess today is the day of my new life. Time to man up and prove Gary wrong. We'll get stronger gather more friends and defeat him' **

**A/N: Well how was it?**

** Did it make sense? **

**I shall see you guys next week on the next chapter of Summer's Breeze.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter of Summer Breeze :D I kinda didn't know Gary's parents names so I just have them those random name :P Hmmmm I don't think I have much to say about this chapter... Sooo yeah... go on and read and review :D **

Chapter 2

Gary's P.O.V

Gary Oak was born into a rich family, he has everything he could ever wish for, but the one thing he never had was the love of his parents. Gary's father, Ivan Oak, was the head of the Oak Industry. He was true an workaholic, never home and always focused on his job. He would give his family anything they would ever desire out of guilt because he didn't spend enough time with them. He bought they're love with money. He only cared about money, his greed for money was his obsession. Gary's mother, Maybelle Oak was in love with him, in fact, they were high school sweethearts but that soon changed, once he became a successful businessman their love for one another died slowly until nothing but an empty shell remain.

She loved her children at first, she the perfect mother always attended to the needs of her children, yes children, Gary had an older sister, Daisy Oak. She was the first born child, she was at least 15 years older when Gary was born. When she was 10 years old she started to see how her parents who constantly fight, she had to grew up very quickly and matured beyond her years. Unable to have a happy childhood

Time passed and in hope of saving their relationship Gary's Mother and Father decided on having another baby, and viola, Gary was born. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Things got worse. His mom couldn't deal with it anymore, she packed her stuff and left without saying goodbye leaving behind her newborn child behind. She tried to make things work between gary's father and her, but he ignore her, she got fet up and didn't turn back. Whenever she looked at her children she only saw him.

Daisy got stuck taking care of Gary but she didn't mind, she loved her baby brother to death. She made sure he was fed, bathed, and loved at all times. Gary grew up admiring her but he did wondered why his mother left, he tried asking his dad but of course he was never home so he turned to Daisy. She didn't know what to say to him so he would understand, it wasn't his fault the broke up. When Gary found out the truth he was devastated he couldn't help but blame himself. Daisy did her best to appease him but deep down he couldn't forgive himself.

Daisy was growing up and she finished high school getting ready to go to college, how she dreaded leaving Gary behind but she had to choice. Gary understood, she had to live her own life, she wasn't going to take care of him forever. Daisy hesitated leaving Gary with their father, he would ended up neglecting him. She tried finding a solution and she found one, she made a call and the problem was solved. She called her grandfather explaining the whole situation to him, he completed understood the situation and apologized for his son mistakes.

To say that the day Gary left to live with his grandfather was emotion was an understanding. Daisy wouldn't stop bawling see him leave and Gary wasn't in any better state. They spend the whole day saying how much they will miss each other, they were both crestfallen but they knew it was for the best. Daisy promise she would call everyday to check up on him and that one day they will be together once again. Gary just clinged on her not letting go until he had to leave.

When Gary arrived in Pallet town he wasn't impressed much, he was too small for his taste, he was used to the city and the huge mansion he once lived. He was greeted by a man wearing a lab coat and graying hair who he recognized him from the times he would visit him.

"How have you been Gary? It's been ages since we've seen each other."

"I know gramps, so I guess I'll be live with you. I hope I'm not a nuisance." Professor Oak couldn't believe his ears. How could Gary be a nuisance, he loved the boy, he such a bright mind. "Now, now Gary, you know that you're never a nuisance. You're such a clever boy who's been through a lot. Don't worry about thing. You know Daisy and I love you, there isn't anything you should worry about." Professor Oak assured Gary. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a familiar boy, the young Ash Ketchum. He thought for a minute, it would do Gary good if he had a friend to ease him a bit.

Professor Oak spotted him peeking from his bedroom window, "Hey Ash, why don't you come down here. I have someone you might like to meet." Next then he knew Ash was running at them, panting a bit.

"Ash, I'll like you to meet my grandson, Gary." Meekly, Ash waved and extended his hand as Gary as Professor Oak introduced them. "Gary, meet Ash. I hope you boys would become friends. Now, why don't you take him to explore a bit, Ash. Just don't go too far and beware of wild pokemon."

'Nice to meet you, Gary. I'm Ash... Those were the first word I've heard from him. From the loveable Ash Ketchum. I was 6-year old at the time I moved to Pallet town. I essentially had nobody else but Daisy who was off to college and my grandfather... Yet, he was eager to be my friend. He showed me around, invited me into his home and met his mom. She was such a sweet woman, she made me feel wanted almost as if she was my mother...

Ash and I quickly became best friends, always sticking together, never being apart from each, wherever he went I went and visvera. Time where looking up until I had started having these feeling... Feeling which weren't considered 'normal' by the social norm, feeling which were taboo. I tried to fight them I really did but I couldn't overcome them. I quickly realized I need to get away from Ash, I need to fight these feeling I had for him, to save our friendship...

As years passed by I started to change. I was no longer the sweet boy he once knew. I started to put wall, shielding me from him, protecting me from him. I grew cold and arrogant, more than I wanted to be but it was for the best.

I knew I had to do this. I couldn't have these feeling for him... I would disappoint Daisy... I would lose her. If I would tell her I had feelings for another boy she would reject me for good... Our promise would be void and I'll lose the only family I have beside my grandfather...

In a couple of years, I will start my pokemon adventure. I will be able to cure myself from these feelings, I'll do anything to become 'normal,'

Once I'm cured I'll be able to befriend my rival and everything will go back to normal...right?...

I...I need to be normal...

Why did he do this to me...

why me...

All I ever think about is him...

Those dreamy chocolate eyes that sparkle whenever he is excited about something, his smooth silky tan skin which I love to touch whenever possible, his soft black raven hair, and his raspy voice...

All I ever think about is being with him, cuddling against his chest listening to his heartbeat, feeling the heat he radiates, engulfing his sweet delectable aroma.

I dream of us living together with a family of ourself, our house filled with the laughter of innocent children, filled with love... happiness... but mostly love.

I dream of a future where we are at each others side, during the happy times and through the dreadful time.

I dream of growing old by his side, watching our children grow up and starting a life of their own.

I dream of nothing but him.

I yearn for his embrace, I yearn those sweet plump lips of his, I yearn for his touch, I yearn for him...

But...

But that will never happen...

Never will I be with him, for the fear of losing... losing things which are sacred and precious to me... my only family I have left that cares for me.

I must relinquish the feelings I have for him in order to live a normal life. A life that is normal, not a life that is unnatural deemed by society, even if it means to...to let him go...

I'll find someone else I could start a life with. Someone from the different gender not the same gender... but will I be able to... be able to find someone to love as much as him... Someone to replace him?

I must.

I'm bound to find someone to fall in love with. Some who I can start a family with.

Once I'm back to the straight path I'll be able to see him again. He'll be happily married to his wife by then. We'll both have children and they'll become best friends. I'll have him back in my life... but as I friend... nothing more and nothing less...'

Gary did exactly like he said he would, he became a jerk always picking on Ash. He got new friends and started to use his fortune for all of the wrong reasons. The friends that he made weren't really his friends, he knew they weren't, they were simply bloodthirsty leeches, parasites taking Gary's money whenever possible. Gary didn't mind it as long as he and Ash weren't in the same level anymore. He made sure Ash knew they weren't friends anymore, nor that they were the same. Gary was rich and Ash was poor. He brought that many times by Ash didn't care.

Ash tried really hard to make peace with the new Gary, but it was futile.

Gary was 9 years old and Ash was 8 years old when Professor Oak ask both of them to run couple of errands for him. Gary denied the offer but was forced to do it.

"Aww, come on gramps. Why can't I just go alone? Ash is just going to drag me down he's useless." Gary whined.

"Now Gary, I don't understand why you guys are fighting. All I know is that you guys were once attached by the hip, neither of you wanted to be apart from each other and now you guys can't stand each other." He was starting to get tired of Gary's childish antics. "Now just go make up and resolve whatever problem you guys have. I'm sure Ash wants to be your friend again. Haven't you seen him, haven't you seen how depress he is? He miss you Gary." Professor Oak heaved a long sigh rubbing his temples to relieve an oncoming headache.

'I hated seeing Ash in that state. He isn't happy like he used before, Delilah is worried sick for him, for his health but he won't say what's wrong with him. He never what's to talk about what's worrying him. All I know is that after they had their fight he's been going downhill'

Gary let out an annoyed grunt. "Ugh, fine."

Truth be told, Gary wanted nothing else but be with Ash again but he was scared to death things will get worse. That Ash would hate him, he couldn't bear not being in the raven hair boy's life. It didn't take long for Ash to arrive in the lab, when he entered Gary couldn't stop but watch him. Professor Oak quickly debrief their objective, and they went into the forest.

"I sure hope they fix things." The tired Professor said as he went back to his research, hoping at the busywork he assign them would bring them closer once again, he could only hope.

"So... What are we suppose to do again Gary." Ash asked readjusting a red hat his mom bought him last year. Ever since he got it he wouldn't take it off, he said it was lucky or something.

'No matter what he wears he's always cute' Gary kicked himself for thinking that.

"Weren't you listening Ashy-boy? You must've been too distracted checking me out to listen what gramps said. I get that a lot. We just need to survey the forest and see what pokemon are living here."

"Don't flatter yourself Gary, I wouldn't waste my time looking at you. I just was thinking about stuff."

'Ouch, that hurt' Gary just shrugged it off.

"Wow, I thought that brain of your was dead or something, don't think too much or you'll just overheat it." Ash bit his tongue just so they wouldn't argue any more than it necessary, he simply shot a nasty glare and kept walking. The awkward silence and tense air between the two was so thick that it acted like a pokemon repellent, expelling any nearby pokemon.

It was getting late and lunch time was approaching. Just like clockwork, Ash's stomach began to grumble which made Gary snicker. They made their way to a stream in the middle of the forest to take a break, a long deserved break. Gary hoped they would be able to talk without insulting eat other for once, if it wasn't for the feeling he had everything would've been great. Gary simply couldn't deal with them anymore he wanted to escape from everything. Just run away from everything and anyone with Ash, nothing else would matter but he knew that logic would be flawed, he let out a frustrated sigh and sat down against a tree which would cast a shadow upon him. Ash sat far away from Gary making the brunette sad but it was for the best.

Gary tried to think of a subject which they could have a decent civilized conversation. After taking some bites from his lunch he thought of something, "Hey Ashy-boy why are so far away, why don't you come closer so we could talk a bit..." Ash glanced Gary glaring at him suspiciously as if he was planning something, reluctantly Ash dragged himself over to the tree and sat next to Gary, still not talking. They both continued to enjoy their lunched in silence, the sweet aroma of the stream mixed with Ash's sweat made Gary shiver in delight. They could still hear couple of Spearows off to the distance. Gary was getting desperate, he decided on making a move on Ash.

'I hope this doesn't backfire.' He rest his head against Ash's shoulder feeling the warmth he was giving off. Ash was surprised to say at least, but he didn't push him off instead he continued eating. Gary got brave and moved closed to him, Ash didn't budge. This was something they used to do when they were younger, they used to cuddle against each other when watching a movie or when they had sleepovers, this was normal to them at the time, now not so much.

Ash finished eating and wondered why Gary was next to him so close, yes, he missed when they did this as kids but they aren't friends anymore, they were suppose to hate each. "Gary what are you doing?" He asked him confused but not pushing him off.

"Shhh, let's just stay like this for a moment." He whispered into Ash's ear making him blushed, he complained with Gary request, they sat next to each other cuddling they they used too.

'Why can't we both stay like this forever. This feels right... Ash... just stay with me forever...don't go away...' Gary heaved a sigh,

"What happened Ash? We used to be great friends before and now we hate each others guts...I miss this... being like this...What happened?" There was no reply, his question lingered in the air, he thought Ash was thinking of an answer but when he looked up Ash was fast asleep. Gary couldn't help but smile watching Ash's angelic face, that innocent face which would haunt him everyday.

'He looks so cute when he's asleep. I... I wonder how it would feel to kiss to lips of him..." He put his ear against Ash's chest listening to his steady heartbeat, once he was sure the boy was fast asleep, he faced Ash face to face. He was caressing Ash's face lightly with his free hand, he hook his thumb under Ash's chin and he got closer, lips connecting with one another, bliss started to erupt underneath Gary's skin, he was getting flustered, his cheeks were darkening. The chaste kiss felt like it last forever in Gary's opinion but it lasted a couple of seconds because Ash was stirring, he released from the kiss and rested his head against Ash's chest and fell asleep with an accomplished grin across his face.

Ash began to gain conscience and felt something was on his chest he looked down and was surprised to see Gary on him, Ash couldn't help but smile. He remembered how they used to do this, as if it were yesterday.

Lately, Ash been feeling like hell, he did nothing but mope around. His mom was getting worried always asking him what was wrong, he appreciated her concern but it wasn't he could tell him, he assured her it was nothing. He lost his best friend, not only his best friend but the one person he liked.

Being like this with him made Ash happy once again. He looked down at the boy resting against his chest and simply watched him sleep, sure it looked creepy just watching someone sleeping but when you were in love it's different.

Ash couldn't help but run his hand through Gary's hair feeling his silky hair run through his fingers. He wrapped an arm around Gary's wait pushing close to him and covered his face with his hat. It didn't take long for Gary to wake up, Ash pretended to sleep as he watched Gary, thankfully the hat was covering his face.

'Dammit, stupid hormones."

Gary was wide awake now and regretted what he did he shouldn't have done it, it would make things worse, he thought. He pushed Ash's away from him and ran. Ash show the regret on his face as he pushed him away.

"Ugh, why am I sooo stupid." He screamed once Gary was far away. He got up and walked back home locking himself in his room. Gary did the same and began punching the wall as hard as he could bruising his knuckles.

(Two years later)

It was time for Gary to started his own journey, time for him to run away from the feeling he had for Ash. After their fallout and their accidental kiss Gary didn't know what to think anymore, Ash didn't had any feels for him, he said so himself.

Aspiring pokemon trainers were suppose to arrive by the lab today to receive their started pokemon and of course Ash would be there. Gary was waiting for Ash to arrived, it would be the last time he would see him in a long time, he simply wanted to see him one more time before he could forget about time but Ash hasn't arrived. He became worried, there was no way Ash would miss this, he must be running late. The line to the lab was getting shorter by the second and so were the pokemon left. Ash need to get here before Professor Oak runs out and he'll have to turn Ash away and wait until next year.

Gary was getting tired of waiting for Ash and he went to his room getting his pokemon gear ready before he left.

"Professor Oak, I'm here. Sorry I was late,"

"Ash, I'm sorry but I ran out of pokemon. You'll have to wait until next year..." Ash was crestfallen, he couldn't believe he missed his chance. he'll have to wait another agonizing year.

"Please Professor, don't you have anything? I'll even take a Rattata." Ash begged Professor Oak hoping he had something, anything lying around.

"Actually, I have a pikachu left, but he's not stable. He isn't the friendliest pokemon in a bunch, he in fact has a attitude problem."

"Yes, I'll take it. I'll take anything."

"Hey Pikachu, are you ready to travel with me around the world battling other trainers."

" Pi Pi." Gary saw how Ash's Pikachu just attacked him, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha, that little yellow furball doesn't even listen to you and you say you'll become a pokemon master. What a joke." Gary scoffed, glaring at Ash. Pikachu didn't like that he got called a furball, sparks were surrounded his cheeks storing enough electricity for another thundershock.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Pikachu and I will prove you wrong."

"Whatever Ashy-boy, Smell ya later." Gary left with his fan club leaving Ash behind.

Gary wanted to apologized for everything he has done to him, he knows the errors of his ways and wants to mend the bridges he burned down, to extend an olive branch but Ash simple doesn't. Gary probably deserves it, after their battle in kanto for the pokemon league, Gary almost killed every pokemon Ash had. He could remember the dark day as it was yesterday. Ash didn't stand a chance, Gary's pokemon were simply stronger. One after and another Ash's pokemon were knocked down with no effort from Gary behalf. Ash let his anger get the best of him and forced his pokemon to battle regardless of their health. Gary told him to back off and time and just forfeit or Ash's pokemon would perish, but no, Ash didn't listen, he only had one pokemon left, Pikachu. Gary still had 3 pokemon left. Gary called back his Blastoise and sent out his starter pokemon, he's beloved Eevee to battle against Pikachu.

Pikachu has definitely grown stronger from the first time he seen it. Pikachu now trusted Ash and they work great as a team. In fact, they manage to fight off Eevee Gary had to recall his Eevee, he switched pokemon and send out his Nidoking. Pikachu wasn't scared of the huge Nidoking who stood before him, he followed Ash's battle commands making little to no damage on Gary's Nidoking. Gary has had enough, it was time to attack. Down came Nidoking's massive leg stomping on Pikachu. The poor Pikachu was getting squeezed to death, it was letting screams of agonizing pain, once Nidoking stopped, Pikachu continued to stand regardless of its aching body. Ash was horrified hearing those daunting screams, he forced Pikachu to back down but the stubborn Pikachu wasn't having it. Pikachu was going to fight even if it means death for him, he wanted to please Ash request.

Ash was on the verge of crying, he didn't want to lose his best friend, Pikachu and him have gone through many things together, he isn't going to let all that go. Nidoking was readying his next attack, gathering massive amount of energy in his mouth, charging it as much as possible to land the last attack. Gary urged Ash to back down now if he wanted to save his Pikachu, if the Hyper beam hit Pikachu, it wouldn't survive. Ash dropped to his knees and begged Gary to call of his attack, he forfeited and rushed to pick up Pikachu from the battlefield. Gary walked towards Ash, but Ash told him to leave, he never wanted to see him ever again, and he ran off stage. Ash ran carrying his Pikachu in arms and tears running down his face, he ran, never again seeing Gary.

After Gary won the match he tried to desperately find Ash, but it was useless, Ash was long gone. Gary forfeited the competition and when back to Pallet town in hope of Ash returning, but Ash never was being eaten alive with the guilt, he would have nightmares everything single day waking up soaked in sweat. There was a point where Professor Oak had to feed him or else Gary wouldn't eat, he would lock himself in his room never leaving, all he wanted was Ash.

"Gary, you need to stop beating yourself up. I have no idea what happen but this has to stop, Gary. This can't be healthy for your mental, emotional, and physical health. Just look at you, you look like a walking corpse."

"Gary, please talk to me. We can fix this, I just need you to talk to me. I hate seeing you like this... If you're not going to talk to me now, at least promise me you'll eat. If you want to talk, I'll be in my lab." Professor Oak tried but

'Ash, I'm sorry please forgive me... I can't...I can't do this anymore... I need you...I can't live without you...I...I...I need you Ash...

Where ever you are I'll find you...I'll make things right... I won't be that insecure fool you once knew, I've changed and I've realized who I just threw you away. It was just that I was scared... I won't lie, I'm still terrified but I'll do anything to keep. I'll keep on fighting for us to be together. I...I just hope you feel the same. Even if you don't feel the same it's alright, I'll be just as happy just being your friend. I just want to have you back in my life...

Ash please forgive...'

Professor Oak was tried of seeing Gary in such a state, he offered him an internship at his lab hoping he would take accept his offer. It took a lot of convincing on Professor Oak behalf, but Gary took his offer.

He started his pokemon journey 5 years ago, he has gone through intensive training to keep his pokemon in top shape. Most of his pokemon were already in their last evolutionary stage. He was now 17- years old and was starting to lose his childish antics, he got rid of his fan club, good riddance they were nothing but whores. He was starting to mature into a man he wanted to be. He has visited different region for scientific study, he gave up being a pokemon master to pursue his pokemon research instead, something which he now loved. He's gone to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, researching and gathering new information of pokemon. Along his journey he has encountered Ash. He's seen how Ash has changed into such a powerful trainer, he was a force to be reckon with. He has tried to talk to him but Ash simply rejected him and down right ignored him.

**A/N: I hope this made any sense I was like ehhhh well writing it . but hopefully it's good-ish. I'll try to make longer chapters and have more action in the future chapters and just giving some back story I suppose. If there's anything you guys wanna see let me know perhaps I can include it somewhere. Anyways see y'all next week. :D**


End file.
